The present invention relates to carrying bags. More particularly, the invention relates to a heavy-duty, industrial-type bag particularly adapted for carrying such items as respirators, pagers, and the like.
The prior art and present market are replete with examples of carrying bags which may be employed for carrying articles. These bags, however, are not particularly well-adapted for industrial or sporting use. More importantly, the prior-art carrying bags are not easily and inexpensively manufactured.